


Ice Cream

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: Commissions for GayWarden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a 3 part Fluff commission for gaywarden</p><p>In which Meiriana Mahariel is too cute, and ice cream is mentioned at least 3 times, maybe 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



Meiriana smiled as she was perched on top of the gazebo in the park. She was watching her girlfriends play with the dogs. It was adorable, them tossing the Frisbee around, Maric and Fluffy run after it. She couldn’t remember a time when she ever felt happier. Maric was barking happily and Fluffy was trying hard to dig a hole. Neither Leliana nor Ella actually knew where Meiriana was at the moment. They hadn’t seen her when they came to the park and didn’t realize she was there at all.

She leaned back and watched the clouds pass by overhead for a moment. Listening to the sounds of birds and children playing. Then she heard it, Leliana’s voice.

“You know Ella, I’m worried,” Leliana said.

“Worried about what?” Ella said concern lining her voice.

“Worried we’ll get home and find that Meiriana’s eaten all the ice cream. I mean, we did get her favorite,” Leliana replied.

Meiriana had to stop herself from laughing, while if she were home she probably would have eaten all the ice cream, she wasn’t home.

Fluffy barked happily and jumped around.

Meiriana smiled up at the clouds and sighed happily.

“It’d be a shame, Ella, if someone were to just—“

“Leli no.”

“Be prepared to catch her.”

“Leli, no!”

“Too late.” Leliana smiled and whistled out a soft birdcall.

Meiriana sat up on the gazebo when she heard the birdcall. _Oh no._ Then she heard the flapping. She stood up, looking around for where the bird was. _Come at me Plucky_. She challenged in her head. The bird seemed to sense her challenge as that was when he swooped out of the sky flying at her head, multiple times forcing her to step back toward the edge of the gazebo. “Are you trying to kill me, Plucky? Are you?”

Plucky made no response just swooped straight into her chest knocking her off the gazebo and down into Ella’s waiting arms.

“Leliana have you lost your mind!” Meiriana shouted trying to get Ella to let her go.

“I think that was pretty funny,” Leliana replied. “It’s not like Ella and I would have actually let you get hurt.”

“That gazebo is 13 feet tall,” Meiriana replied.

“You’ve fallen farther,” Leliana said as though that was an okay argument though she knew she was in the wrong here. She hadn’t expected Baron Plucky to actually knock Meiriana off, she’d wanted him to just get her attention.

“Second floor windows,” Meiriana said, “and I broke my leg. Are you saying you want that to happen again?” She was mad, her tone of voice made that very clear. Still, Leliana did look apologetic.

Leliana looked down sheepishly. “No.”

“I thought not,” Meiriana said. She smiled kindly at Leliana. “Next time ask me to come down or tell your bird to back off so I don’t fall. Night would never let anyone fall.”

“I’m sure Baron Plucky didn’t mean to knock you off that hard,” Leliana replied walking over. “Please forgive him.”

Fluffy whined gently beside Ella’s feet. Maric did the same on the opposite side of Ella. Neither liked when they fought.

“I will forgive you but that bird came right for my chest, he knew what he was doing would knock me off. He has it in for me,” Meiriana said. “Uhh… Ella can you like put me down now? I can’t hug anyone like this.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Ella said with a chuckle putting Meiriana down on the ground.

Meiriana chuckled then hugged Leliana tightly. “You are forgiven, please don’t do that again.” Then she stopped for a moment and pulled back for a moment. “How did you even know I was up there?”

“Did you think you were well hidden up there? I saw you when I looked up to catch the Frisbee,” Leliana said. “Plus I’m positive the dogs knew you were up there.”

Fluffy barked in affirmation. He knew his Elf was up there the whole time. He just didn’t feel like telling anyone. After all who was he to argue if his Elf didn’t tell people that she was there. He trusted she had a reason for not telling anyone. A good reason, and well even if she didn’t why should he argue?

Meiriana smiled and scratched Fluffy’s head. “Fluffy is a good dog. He always knows where I am. I wouldn’t expect anything less from him.”

Fluffy barked happily. He was loved. Very loved, and his Elf was loved too.

“So I take it when we get home they’ll still be ice cream?” Leliana asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, unless like Isabela or someone broke into the apartment just to eat the ice cream, it should still be there,” Meiriana replied.

“Who would break in just for some ice cream,” Ella asked. “Pretty terrible reason to break in. Now, your game systems and computer, that’s something someone would break in for.”

“That’s supposed to be reassuring?” Meiriana asked.

“I suppose not, just a fact,” Ella said.

“No one is going to break into our apartment Meiri, not for ice cream, not for your video games, not for anything,” Leliana said smacking Ella’s arm. “Really, Ella. Don’t worry her like that.”

“Sorry,” Ella replied sheepishly. “I was trying to help.”

“Trying to help by scaring her into thinking someone is going to break into our apartment over her video games?” Leliana asked shaking her head.

“Better than knocking her off a gazebo,” Ella replied.

Neither of them were paying attention to where Meiriana and the dogs had gone to they thought she was still standing there while they argued over that. But she’d walked off, noticing Night perched in one of the nearby trees with a note in his beak.

Meiriana whistled for Night and he flew down to her. He gave her the note once she gave him head scratches, then flew off again. Meiriana smiled as she watched him fly away. She was glad that she’d convinced the people at the rescue to make sure the city at large knew not to mess with the ravens, particularly the one with blue ribbons on his legs.

She opened the note and found it to be written in Morrigan’s best handwriting.

_Meiriana, Leliana, Ella whichever of you decides to read this note. You left the door to your apartment unlocked. So I’m in here making sure no one takes your stuff._

_-Morrigan_

_Also, I ate the ice cream. Next time you might want to buy enough for more than one person._

Meiriana giggled. Well that solved the ice cream problem. Now how to make sure Leliana wouldn’t kill Morrigan for being in their apartment without asking.


End file.
